


Coffee

by Scottish_Jackalope



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, clumsy link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottish_Jackalope/pseuds/Scottish_Jackalope
Summary: Rhett goes to a new coffee shop and meets a clumsy, cute barista.





	Coffee

Rhett walked down the street. He was craving something but he couldn't quite put his finger on what.

He continued to casually walk, when he walked past a coffee shop. The smell coming out was amazing, he hadn't had the joys of having a coffee in months and felt like a change from his normal tea. He slowed his walking and looked in to find it almost completely empty. He smiled and walked in.

It was fairly dark inside so he removed his sunglasses to see a few people sat in the corner but other than that a fairly empty shop. The shop was nice and well laid out, the tables were spaced out enough to be able to sit a lot of people but also give enough space to move.

He walked to the till and smiled at the young barista. The man tipped up his glasses and smiled before softly asking "Hey, how can I help you?". Rhett smiled back and made a point of looking at the board of different coffees, before softly replying "Uh, I'll just have a cappuccino, please.".

The smaller man smiled and tapped on the screen before asking "Would you like to sit in?" Rhett nodded and smiled before going to sit in the corner away from other people. He sat and pulled out his phone to check twitter but was startled out of his world by the young man.

Rhett smiled and sat back to allow him to put it on the table. His hands were shaking an embarrassing amount and Rhett could faintly hear soft apologies. Just as the cup was placed on the table, Rhett felt a warmth soak through his shirt. He saw the other mans eyes shoot down to his shirt, he slowly looked down and saw a lot of the coffee dripping off of the table and onto his shirt, it wasn't a lot but enough to be uncomfortable.

The other man quickly spoke "Oh gosh I am so sorry, let me help you. Come with me.". Rhett stood and followed him to the bathroom. He smiled at the rose blush rising on the others cheeks.

Link mumbled apologies as he dragged Rhett away from other people. They walked into the bathroom and Rhett stood awkwardly as the other grabbed some wet toilet paper, he began to frantically speak "I am so sorry. It's Link by the way.". Rhett smiled at Link rubbing at his shirt trying to get the slight stain out.

Rhett softly spoke "Don't worry about it, man.". Link grunted and continued his work. He sighed and stepped back to see it was just as bad. He whined "You can borrow my coat or something? I'm so going to get fired for this..". He sighed and stared at the stain.

Rhett stared at the man before softly speaking "Hey, it's fine. I've got an undershirt on, I'll just take this off.". Links face stayed the same as he stepped back, he sighed "I'll pay f-for a new one or something. I'm so sorry.". Rhett slowly smiled as he took off his shirt, he stared at Link before softly speaking "You could just take me out for dinner?".

Link blushed and slowly smiled before nodding. Rhett smiled back and walked past Link out of the bathroom. Link sighed happily and walked back to where he was working but he couldn't keep his eyes off of the tall man.

He sighed as he stood and began to walk out. As he did, he gave a subtle wink. Link sighed and went to get the cup left on the table. His eyes got caught on a piece of paper with a neat number on it. He smiled and took the cup to the kitchen. The day couldn't go any slower but once it was over, he rang the number straight away. He was anxious but tried to hide it, but his voice was a dead give away.

When the phone picked up Link softly spoke "Hi, so um are you free tonight?".   
Rhett smiled widely before answering "Yeah, meet you at the coffee shop at 7?". Link said bye before hanging up and smiling. He went home. They both showered and got ready for their date. Link was ready and sorted out his hair before beginning to walk to his work. He began to feel nervous and thought about ringing to say he was sick but it was a bad excuse and he knew it.

He continued walking down the street and saw the giant stood outside the shop. Link took a deep breathe and walked up to Rhett, who immediately smiled. Link softly spoke "Do you want to stay out or go back to my place?". Rhett smiled and shrugged before he slowly gave Link a small flower, he softly spoke "It's up to you.". Link smiled and played with the flower in his hand before whispering "I don't feel like going out. Is that okay?".

Rhett nodded and they began to walk back to Links. Rhett constantly looked over at the smaller man and worked up the courage to grab the smaller hand. Link jumped at first but soon smiled and held back. They soon got to Links house where they ordered pizza. Rhett sat on the couch and spoke "You have a nice place. Thank you for buying dinner.". Link smiled and walked in with two cups of coffee.

He carefully sat down and smiled "Thanks and it's my pleasure.". He softly blushed. Rhett sat closer and hugged Link sideways before whispering "I like you, a lot.". Link giggled and relaxed into the giant. He began to fall asleep in the strong arms but was awaken by a knock on the door.

Rhett smiled and gently led him down to open the door. He took the pizza and set it on the coffee table. Link was still fast asleep so he ate a couple of pieces, he seemed tired. Rhett was full so sat back and watched tv. Link woke with a snort. He sat up and readjusted his glasses before stretching and staring at Rhett.

He smiled and reached to eat the now cold pizza. Rhett smiled, watching as Link yawned after eating two slices. He quickly shut the box and curled up into Rhett. Rhett smiled and gently hugged the sleeping man. He sighed happily and moved closer to hug Link more. Rhett soon felt sleep take him too, he fell asleep happy, this was going to be a beautiful thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> You can find my tumblr at: take-me-to-scottish-christmas :)


End file.
